The Last Hope/Chapter 27
Chapter description :Firestar tells Tigerstar he was never truly a leader, padding closer to him. Tigerstar sneers that he was a better leader than the dark ginger tom could ever be. Firestar responds that a true leader always puts his Clan first, but Tigerstar instead makes his Clanmates do the dirty work. The tabby growls that real warriors love battles, and that he just gives them a chance to die for a cause. This makes Dovewing wonder if the dark warrior believes he did all the dead cats a favor. Firestar asks what all the battles were for, and Tigerstar reveals he wants to defeat the ThunderClan leader. The ginger tom retorts that he hasn't been defeated yet, and the tabby says that's why he's here. :Firestar says the dark warriors won't follow him, because now they know they can't beat the Clans. Tigerstar snarls that he doesn't need his followers; he'll defeat Firestar, then pick off everyone from the Clans, one by one, until there is no cat left. The leader's gaze flits from fallen Clanmate to fallen Clanmate, and tells the dark warrior that he'll never let Tigerstar hurt any one of his Clanmates ever again. Tigerstar retorts that means Firestar will have to kill him. :He questions Tigerstar if it was worth all the hate, all the death. Tigerstar agrees that it was worth every moment and attacks, raking his spine. He tells the ginger tom that ever since Bluestar laid eyes on the newcomer, Tigerstar became nothing. Firestar twists and slashes at him, but Tigerstar bites him and slams his paws onto his stomach. Graystripe darts forward with a snarl, but Whitestorm stops him, telling him it is his friend's fight, not his. The ThunderClan leader jumps at the former ShadowClan leader, slamming into his flank, and knocking Tigerstar down. The dark brown tabby regains his footing and lunges for his enemy's throat, and Dovewing, who is watching, takes a breath, expecting blood to pulse from the wound, but none comes. :Firestar, however, jumps to his paws, and flings himself at Tigerstar. He sinks his teeth into the tom's throat with a snarl, holding him while he thrashes and staggers, and only lets go when Tigerstar falls limp. Dovewing exclaims that Tigerstar is gone, after watching his body fade away. Lightning shoots down from the sky, engulfing the tree next to Firestar in flames, and the ThunderClan leader is swallowed up by smoke. Dovewing's eyes sting from the smoke as she struggles to see Firestar, and when the flames die, she sees a body. She wonders who it could be, since Tigerstar faded away, but soon recognizes it as Firestar. Sandstorm grieves for him, and as ThunderClan gathers around, Leafpool murmurs that he was the fire that saved the Clans. :Bluestar pads over with the other StarClan warriors who gave Firestar his nine lives. They circle Firestar's body, and Jayfeather steps forward, reciting the names of the cats, and which life they gave him. Afterwards, the blue-gray she-cat tells Brambleclaw that if he has half the courage and loyalty the previous leader had, he'll do fine. Firestar's spirit arises from his body, and he gazes at his Clan, his gaze noted to be like warm sunshine. He touches his muzzle to Sandstorm's and nods to his deputy, Brambleclaw, before following after Bluestar; Mousefur's spirit bounds across the clearing, Hollyleaf and Ferncloud padding toward the departing StarClan warriors. :Grief chokes Dovewing as she watches them leave, but joins in when the Clans cheers Bramblestar's name. Jayfeather prompts Bramblestar to chose a deputy, and Dovewing wonders if he'll chose Lionblaze, since he is unbeatable in battle, but he names Squirrelflight as his deputy instead. Leafpool pads over to her sister and tells her she deserves this, and so much more. She then thanks the dark ginger she-cat for everything. Squirrelflight murmurs that she would do it again in a heartbeat. Jayfeather observes that it is a beginning, and an end. Dovewing looks over at Lionblaze, and sees that he is drooping, his gaze heavy. Briefly they held the power of the star in their paws, but now it is over. Grief overwhelms the she-cat, as they have saved the Clans, but Firestar is dead. The blind tom tells her that Firestar truly held the power of the stars, and they'll see him again when it is time. A breeze stirs her fur, and she looks up to see a badger and a skinny, hairless cat, and they nod. Rock and Midnight then speak to Dovewing. Characters Major *Firestar *Dovewing }} Minor *Hollyleaf *Graystripe *Whitestorm *Sandstorm *Sorreltail *Ivypool *Brambleclaw *Leafpool *Tigerheart *Dustpelt *Purdy *Bumblestripe *Bluestar *Redtail *Silverstream *Brindleface *Swiftpaw *Yellowfang *Runningwind *Lionheart *Jayfeather *Mousefur *Amberkit *Lionblaze *Squirrelflight *Midnight (Unnamed) *Rock (Unnamed) }} Mentioned }} Notes and references Category:The Last Hope Category:Chapter subpages Category:Omen of the Stars arc